


Homeward Bound

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara realizes she is already home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, theme: you are my country.

* * *

           It wasn't until after the defeat of the Fire Lord that Katara suddenly realized that not once, never in the entire journey, did she stop and wonder when she'd be able to go home again. Isn't that the point of most journeys? To get through the journey and return home, exhausted and accomplished and proud?  
   
           Sure, she'd enjoyed her time in the North Pole (brawling with Master Pakku notwithstanding), and she'd been happy to travel with the warriors from the Southern Tribe (again, circumstances regarding Aang and her father notwithstanding) but even during those times when she'd been surrounded by what was familiar to her did Katara think that she'd like to stay there and stay that way.   
   
           It's easy to explain away while she was on her journey – after all, her focus was on Aang and on the Fire Lord and on the war – but now the journey is over and she's technically free to go wherever she wants, and still her heart is not wondering when she'll see the South Pole again.  
   
           Turning her head, she sees Aang sleeping beside her, cocooned safely on one of Appa's paws, and thinks that maybe the Air Nomads were onto something.

* * *


End file.
